yutakafandomcom-20200214-history
Yutaka Hisujiya
Yutaka Hisujiya (ゆたか 火たましい, Hisujiya Yutaka) is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. He must hunt for Four Relics and destroy them before an enemy with electrical abilities find them first. He is aided with his best friend Tobias. Personality Yutaka has a calm composer in and outside of battle. He doesn't seem to show emotion. The only times he shown emotion is when he was looking at a picture of his family. Another example of his emotions getting a hold of him is when Raitrious stated that he killed Yutaka's father and Yutaka's brother. This sparked his Element Possession and his anger got the better of him. Appearance Yutaka wears a black, skin tight suit with gold plating. Kasa said that he looks like his father every passing day. His hair is jet black. Grey eyes. Before his departure: Kasa gave him a new gi. This consisted of: flame red gi jacket, orange obi and pants. Abilities Fire Manipulation Expert ]] Yutaka has the ability to manipulate fire at will. Control Over Element Possession When Yutaka entered Elemental Possession: he has control of his body and movements but to what degree is unknown. Background Yutaka was born on the eve of the Five Days of Death to Kasa and Hiroshi. He was sealed with Crandor seconds after being born. The next day: Hiroshi and Kiyoshi had to go to battle the demons. But Yutaka never met either of them. Three years later: Kasa, his mother, began training him in the art of Fire Manipulation. During his training, he became friends with Tobias, an Air Manipulator. They both endured harsh training from their mother's but they became best friends. Yutaka never learned what happened to his father until 15 years later. But this left him with many qeustions. Current Story Hunt for the Four Relics Saga Summi Arc Yutaka was training with his mother: Kasa until he called it a draw. Yutaka got hungry and his mother said that she will make him dinner. While preparing dinner, a kanji appeared on Yutaka's right palm. He asked what that was and Kasa answered that it was an Element Sign and that everyone has a beast sealed in them. He left the room and went to the roof. He was looking at a picture of his family, minutes after his birth. His best friend: Tobias arrived and ask what he was up to. Yutaka said he was looking at a picture of his family. Tobias asked if he ever wondered what happened to their fathers and Yutaka wondered if it had anything to do with their Element Sign. Kasa came out and asked them to come down. Both boys jumped down and Kasa walked back in; but looked out window. Tobias than pointed to the heat flashes and he said that it has been happening for three days. This worried Kasa, as the assault started this way. Kasa than told Tobias to go home and Yutaka to come in. The thunderstorm started. In his bedroom: Yutaka was about to go to bed but as a lightning flashed into his window, he saw the image of a man. Thinking something about it: he went to sleep but could not shake the image. Later that night: he heard a huge explosion and he went to investigate and saw a man standing in the middle of the village. He asked his name and the man said: Raitrious. Raitrious threw some lightning at Yutaka but he punched fire at the lightning and it exploded. The two started to fight and during the fight Raitrious told Yutaka the truth. He had killed his father and older brother. This triggered his Element Possession to activate and he became a smaller version of his Element Sign. He pushed Raitrious off of Tobias' hand and he stopped shocking him. Than he disappeared and an unseen explosion is heard. They ran to the source to see Raitrious and Kasa. He stopped the party by bursting in on them. Raitrious took his aim away from Kasa and aimed at Yutaka but his mother's protection prevented that from happening. He shifted his eyes and hand to Kasa. This allowed Ichuji to pull out a lightning seal and start to seal Raitrious but was too powerful and he escaped through a whole, that he created, in the wall. Yutaka followed him and outside: Tobias was struck by Raitrious. Yutaka exploded and he and Raitrious started to battle but it ended in a draw. Raitrious stated that he's going to go and find his brothers. He disappeared. They separated and the boys went to Toku's Teriyaki. Inside the teriyaki hut: the boys were stuffing their faces until Ichuji walked in. He gave them a task: hunt for the four relics and destroy them before Raitrious gets to them. After eatting teriyaki: the three of them leave. Outside: Kasa and Tobias' Mother gave them new gis. Than they say their good byes and they leave. While, in the middle of the forest: Yutaka asked if he had eaten already. Tobias said maybe. Tobias spotted an arrow head and Yutaka examined it to be that of an Amazon. Then an Amazon, later identified as Kaiya, attacked them. They battled but it was short lived as the another Amazon interrupted Kaiya. The two amazons take Tobias and Yutaka to the village. There, Kaiya escorted her to their leader's hut. When they arrived, Shura the leader of the Amazons, allowed them to stay the night. Yutaka woke up to see that Tobias and he walked outside. He was greeted by Kaiya, the two talked for a little bit and went inside to walk Tobias up. But when they got into the hut: Tobias kept saying Kaiya's name and on the third time (or what Yutaka counted as the third), Kaiya attacked him. While she beat him up: Yutaka left and went to the Shura's Hut. At the hut he walked in and was greeted by Shura. After talking, and Tobias arriving with Kaiya, they all walked into the dining hall. Yutaka sat on Shura's left and Tobias on her right. She than explained Satoshi Kazekiri's and Hiroshi Hisujiya's pasts (Tobias' and Yutaka's fathers, respectfully). After the story: he walked out of the hut and saw a stranger. After staring at the stranger for a few minutes, he charged for Yutaka and Tobias. Tobias, than, attacked and the stranger was none other than: Raitrious. Yutaka watched as Tobias fought Raitrious. He watched as his best friend charged, with a ball of air in his palm, to Raitrious who had a ball of lightning in his palm. The two fighters clashed. He saw Tobias and Raitrious eject from the smoke plume and he decided to run after Tobias and save him before he falls to his death. He caught him and took him to the hospital. At the hospital, Hotaru and Kaede took him and gave him a room. After being questioned, he walked outside where Kaiya was asked her to come back in due to the rain. Kaiya walked past him. He walked inside his hut and began writing a letter, he then fell asleep. Kaiya woke him up and they both ran to the hospital. At the hospital, he gave the letter to Hotaru and asked her to give it to Tobias the second he wakes up. Yutaka ran back to his hut and packed up his stuff. Kaiya walked in and asked if she can join him. He said "yes" and she asked him what Raitrious was after. He explained to about the four relics. They than left the hut, jumped down to the nearest tree branch, landed on the ground and ran forward, toward the beach. They, both, arrived at the beach and Kaiya entered her Elemental Possession and she couldn't sense Summi but she did sense Raitrious. Low and behold, Raitrious made an appearance. After, Kaiya's defeat, Yutaka stepped in and he used the Hi Hashira but even this did not stop Raitrious. He was merely pushed into the ocean but Yutaka sent countless fireballs to bombard him. He, then, jumped to the skies and fired a lightning bolt that dug a hole into the ground and resurrected Summi. Yutaka saw the devastation that Summi caused and entered his elemental possession state. He disappeared in a plume of smoke and skated on the ocean toward Summi; using Emerald Green fire. He got to Summi's shin and flew to his face. He stared him right in his eye but did not flinch. Raitrious introduced Yutaka to Summi but Summi declared that he will kill him. Yutaka blocked Summi's monstrous fist with just his right hand. Raitrious noticed that Yutaka's eyes were not grey, his normal eye color but Emerald Green. Summi explained that it was part of Crandor's 'Half Elemental Possession', something only a loyal Elemental Sign. Summi, then, attacked Yutaka again but Yutaka used Spontaneous Breath of Fire and aimed into Summi's face. It hit its mark. By doing this, Yutaka exhausted all of his chi. Seeing this as an opening, Summi charged a ball of ocean blue and snow white up in his mouth. He then fired it at Yutaka's chest, blowing a huge hole in it. Yutaka fell to the ocean below, drowning. It's unknown if he survived this by spiritual means or if he died. Kaiya noticed that Yutaka's wound was healing itself. And he woke up, Kaiya jumped onto him and hugged him. She explained that Summi killed him but Yutaka guessed that it wasn't his time yet. Noticing, that Raitrious and Summi disappeared, he asked Kaiya to make a one story house with two bedrooms, a bathhouse and a kitchen. They walked into the house that Kaiya created. Yutaka had enough of the day and he went to the bathhouse. He stripped to his boxers and meditated. He asked Crandor how he survived and Crandor explained that he survived through the Chi of Life. Yutaka woke up from bangs on the door. He saw Kaiya and walked away to his bedroom where he thought about the Chi of Life. Trivia *Yutaka means abundant, plentiful, ample and rich. *Hisujiya means: Fire Spirit. **Hi - Fire **sujiya - (Doesn't actaully mean anything) Spirit *According to the fourth chapter: **His favorite food is Shrimp Teriyaki. *Since Yutaka was born during the summer, he might have been named after the kimono with the same name. *The Picture in the infobox was drawn by a member named: Blue-Flash. *Yutaka was born in 1584, the same year as Miyamoto Musashi, Japan's greatest swordsmen. References